


[podfic] A Short Summary of Things That Are James Potter's Fault

by Annapods



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, First Kiss, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Marauders' Era, Mistletoe, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-05 11:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: In which the mistletoe is hexed, Remus would rather not spend the night in a broom cupboard, and several things are James Potter's fault.00:14:56 :: Written byXylodemon.





	[podfic] A Short Summary of Things That Are James Potter's Fault

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Short Summary of Things That Are James Potter's Fault](https://archiveofourown.org/works/630702) by [xylodemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylodemon/pseuds/xylodemon). 



 

 

 **Streaming and download (mp3):**[dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/o1sbhjkx3zjeuri/%5BHP%5D%20A%20Short%20Summary%20of%20Things%20That%20Are%20James%20Potter%27s%20Fault.mp3?dl=0) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1gX5-opo7ejeepiOPiukJIEWDvPTw4jLU/view?usp=sharing)

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** thanks to Xylodemon for giving blanket permission to podfics!

 

 


End file.
